Mini Mini Adventure
by Sakura-Himawari-Ran-Sakutsa
Summary: Mimi and Izzy... Just like an Ice and Fire... At first, they two just like a cat and dog that always fighting each other. But, because the Man with a coat comes and spelled on them, their relationships change. Because they need to be honest with each other
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-Mini Adventure!**

Sakura-**Himawari**-Ran-Sakutsa

**Disclaimer **:

Story : Himawari

Digimon : Akiyoshi Hongo

"Hahahahahaha! You SHORT THING, Go away!" Mimi pointed to Izzy Izumi, a 13 years old boy. She didn't care even now he has the same height with her, but Mimi thinks that he is still too short for a boy with his age. Mimi laughed so loud at him. Izzy never care about how much she has mock him, but still, it's really hurt his feeling. Izzy sighed and stared at her. She is so cute and pretty. But she is too vain... Especially for Izzy...

"Mimi... Can you just leave me alone? I am doing a project here..." Izzy turned his face away from her. Mimi huffed and spun his face to her

"What kind of project, Mini?" Mimi smirked and rubbed his hair. Izzy pulled his face from her hand. He didn't say anything. It's looks like he won't to answer her question. This things really makes Mimi's mad. She whacked his back and then go away

"Ouch! What was that?" Izzy pissed "Mimi, you just disturbing me! Go away!" Izzy sighed and then he stand up and go to the other place to typing. Mimi just stared at him and then suddenly a man with a coat walk closer to them

"Wait, you two..." That man said. Mimi and Izzy stared at him "Just like I have thought. You two never change..." He sighed and he took out a stick from his pocket

"Who... Who is he...?" Izzy asked to Mimi. Mimi just gives him a thunderous glare and turned her face fast from him

"I don't know. And who cares?" She said. This things make Izzy's mad

"What kind of answer is that?" Izzy pissed, Mimi just stick out her tounge. They keep arguing each other, and the man sighed and grabbed his forehead

"Just like I just thought..." he said and pointed his stick to Mimi and Izzy "HYAAAH!" He said, and suddenly a light comes to them "You two must say the honest thing, so you can come back to your real size" he said and walk away

"... Ngg...?" Izzy stared at Mimi

"What?" Mimi said

"Mimi..."

"Yes?"

"WATCH OUT!" Izzy pushed Mimi to the ground

"Ouch? What was that...?" Mimi rubbing her head and stared at Izzy. Izzy pointed to a HUGE THING that just fallen to the place where Mimi was stand at "What is that? It's just like an apartement building!" Mimi grabbed Izzy's sleeve. Izzy just shook his head and help Mimi to stand up. Mimi feels so scared so she didn't let go his sleeve. They walked to check out what is the thing that was fall down from a bench. Their eyes were widen "This looks so familiar..." Mimi said. Izzy agreed. They walk closer and closer to that thing "Is... Is that..." Mimi's face went pale "Your Laptop?" she said. Izzy nodded "How can this thing become so huge? Oh, I know. That Man spelled on this laptop and make it become so big!"

"No, Mimi..." Izzy said "He spells us..." he said and he looked down to their body

"Eh...?"

"He spelled us so our body shrink..." he said. That's right. Now, they two are very-very small. Just like an ant

"You... You kidding?" Mimi's face went pale. Again "So... We two will becoming so small? FOREVER?" Mimi almost fall down "Oh, Izzy... You are already become sooo small in the real world... But now, you becoming worse small!" Mimi giggled. Izzy just sighed, again and then he pulled his sleeve from her hand "I... Izzy...?" Mimi give him a confused smile

"That's what you just said to a person that already saved your life?" he said and walk away "I hate you. You dumb" he said and leave her alone

"Wait! You cannot leave me alone like that!" Mimi run after him. They walk together, even they keep their distance. And suddenly "AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!" Mimi squealed. Izzy so suprised

"Mimi!" He yelled. A raven bird take her on it's feet

"Izzy!" Mimi screamed, as fast as he can, Izzy grabbed the bird's feet and the bird fly with Mimi and Izzy on it's feet "I... Izzy..." Mimi try to reached his hand. Izzy pulled her hand and hug her

"Hold on" he said. Mimi nodded, and then Izzy suddenly jumped from above. They two fall down to a bench

"Ouch..." Mimi squeaked

"Are you okay?" Izzy grabbing her feet

"Yes..." Mimi blushed "Sorry, I always mock on you..." Mimi said "Thanks..."

"It is okay" Izzy said and looking around "Now, we must find the way to come back to our size..."

"He said, we can get our size back if we say the honest..." Mimi said

'Eh?' Izzy thought 'Is that mean...' he stared at her 'I must say the truth to her?'


	2. Chapter 2

"I always say the honest to each other..." Mimi put her hand on her back and stared at Izzy "except one thing..." she whispered to herself

"What?" Izzy rubbing his head and blushed

"No... Nothing!" Mimi blushed and covered her face "Oh... I'm hungry..." Mimi's stomach growled so loud "Do you have any food?"

"No... But my house near from here" Izzy pulled Mimi's hand "Follow me" he said

30 minutes...

"You said your house is near from here!" Mimi complained. Izzy sighed

"In real size, we just need 5 minutes to arrive my house..." Izzy wiped his sweat

"Yes. And because now we are so small, so we need to walk around 5 miles to reach your house!" Mimi said "I am become hungrier now..." Mimi complained and she sit on the street, and Izzy sit beside her

"I know..." Izzy looking around "We almost arrive there! Come on!" Izzy pulled Mimi's hand

"I... I can't..." Mimi wiped her sweat

"Come on... Okay. I will carrying you" Izzy carrying her to his back

"Sorry, Izzy..." Mimi said

"It is okay..." Izzy said

20 minutes...

"We... Arrived there... Mimi..." Izzy panted and put her down

"Thanks..." Mimi hugged him "Now, how can we reach the doorknob?" Mimi try to jump but she still didn't reach it

"No. We will go inside my room from my room's window" Izzy smiled and they walked to Izzy's room's window. Izzy and Mimi jumped to a flower pot, and then reach the window . Izzy never locked his room's window. So he just pushed the window and it just opened. Izzy jumped inside the window and grabbed Mimi's hand "Becareful" he said. After Mimi jumped, they go to Izzy's desk and find some cookies "There" he give her a large cookies. After eating...

"I am full now..." Mimi said "I'm thirsty..." Mimi looking around "Izzy is that orange juice?" Mimi pointed to a huge glass of juice

"You want it?" Izzy said. Mimi nodded blushly. Izzy give her a suction. Mimi use it to drink

"Ah... Delicious!" Mimi said. Izzy smiled "Now, maybe we must told this to the others. Maybe they can help us" Mimi said. Izzy agreed. They went out from Izzy's window. And then, they find Matt out there "Matt!" Mimi screamed. But it looks like he didn't hear

"Oh, no... Our voice is too small..." Izzy said and grabbed Mimi's hand

"What should we do?" Mimi asked

" I don't know, but—"

VROOM... VROOM... VROOM...

There is a car behind them. Izzy looks so suprised "MIMI!" Izzy pushes her to the other side of the street, and the Car crash him...

"IZZY!" Mimi screamed, but it seemed like he didn't hear it anymore. Mimi runs to him and grabbed his chest and cried "I love you, Izzy... So much...!" Mimi said "Don't die! Don't!" She screamed as loud as she can, and then suddenly Izzy opened his eyes. He smiled and grabbed her hand "Iz... Izzy?"

"Mimi... I love you... Too..." he said "Ouch..." Izzy grabbed his hand

"Izzy... You are bleeding..." Mimi said. Izzy grabbed her face

"I am okay..." he said and pulled her face. They kissing for a while and then suddenly a light cames up

...

...

"Izzy..." Mimi said "We are back to normal!" Mimi hugged him and kiss him a whole time "I love you, Izzy... I love you!" she said and then suddenly Matt comes to them

"Waah! Mimi, Izzy!" Matt shocked "New pairing, eh?" he smirked. They laughed for a while, and then Matt help Izzy to stand up

"I am okay. Thanks" Izzy said and let go his body from him. He walks to Mimi and grabbed her hand "Maybe this is what that man means..."

"Well, of course it is" Mimi winked at him

**I understand about how short is this story... Maybe I better make it as oneshot... Okay, then R=R!**


End file.
